The Girl in the Rosebush
I was just sitting in my backyard, with my parents. They were talking about usual everyday stuff. I was just sitting in a chair while using my phone to look on the Internet. A few minutes later, my parents both decided to go back inside. I still wanted to stay outside though. I relaxed in the chair for a long time. I started to hear someone yelling. I didn't really care what it was. It didn't concern me since it sounded very far away. The strange and far away yelling continued, but I still didn't care. Everything suddenly started to become silent and the only noise I could hear was the far away yelling. I suddenly noticed something. The person that was yelling appeared to be calling my name. I got interested and turned to the direction the yelling was coming from. I was surprised to see that it was coming from a girl. Another surprising thing was the fact that she was actually in my backyard. I didn't know who she was at all. I know what you guys are thinking. You probably thought she was a six-year-old girl who wore overalls and an old fashioned school uniform? Well, that's not exactly correct. She looked either 15 or 16 years old. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was dark and was wrapped in a ponytail. She was also wearing the typical pair of white sneakers that a teenager usually wears. The girl smiled after she saw that I was noticing her. She started motioning me to come towards her and screamed: "Come here!" I didn't want to go near her at first since I absolutely hate going near strangers when my parents aren't around. She continued motioning me with a desperate look on her face. I finally had the guts to walk up to her. I started off walking very slowly, but she kept motioning me as if she wanted me to hurry up. I started walking quickly. When I finally made it, she started telling me why she needed me. She wanted to know if I've seen her little brother anywhere. I said that I didn't. She told me if I ever see him around, I need to come and tell her. I said yes and she started walking away. I watched her as she walked away. I was relieved that she wasn't a typically dangerous stranger. Everything seemed normal at that point. A normal teenage girl was just looking for her little brother and she came to me to ask if I've seen him. Suddenly, things started to seem a bit abnormal. I saw her crawling into a rosebush that was growing in my backyard. Another strange thing was that I had never seen that rosebush before. The girl actually put her entire body in the rosebush. I wasn't freaked out, but I was rather confused. I decided to go and see what she was doing. I walked quickly to the rosebush and opened it up. I was absolutely freaked out to see that she wasn't there. This made me kind of paranoid, so I decided to go back inside. Another thing that freaked me out was that she knew my name. That night, I completely forgot about the whole thing. I went to bed like nothing ever happened. I don't remember when I fell asleep but what I do know is that I went to my bedroom at exactly 10:00. Three hours later, I was woken up. I didn't see who it was until after I checked to see what time it was. The person who woke me up tapped my shoulder while I was still looking at the clock. I turned to see who it was. I literally jumped when I saw who it was. It was the girl. I was totally freaked out, but I tried not to show it. She asked me if I've seen her little brother anywhere yet. She wasn't even whispering. She was talking normally as if she were outside. I was too freaked out to speak, so I just shook my head. She kindly told me again to let her know when I see him. She walked out of my room. She also forgot to close the door, but I didn't worry too much about it. I was very puzzled at that point. I decided to get back to sleep and try to forget that just happened. The next morning, I was still thinking about last night. I wasn't as freaked out anymore though. It was a normal morning. I ate breakfast with my parents and lay down on the couch after that to get some more rest. After I was done resting, my parents said they were going to the gas station and they were letting me have the whole house to myself for a while. They didn't tell me why they needed to go to the gas station, but I didn't really care since they usually don't tell me why they go to places. After they left, I decided to watch some television. I also went on the internet every now and then. My parents were gone for a long time but I didn't care. This is when the issue I'm having with the girl started to get scary. I was watching television, when I suddenly heard someone knocking at the door. I walked to it and opened it, expecting it to be my parents. I was wrong. It was the girl. I was terrified at the sight of her. Her eyes were gone. I'm not saying they were two dark holes. There was actually skin where her eyes are supposed to be. She asked me again if I've seen her brother anywhere. There was pure concern in her voice. I was once again too frightened to speak so I just shook my head. She grunted in frustration and concern and walked away. I saw her crawling into another rosebush. Nearly overcome with fear, I closed the door and sat back on the couch. My parents finally came back minutes later. I didn't tell them about the girl. I only wanted to keep it to myself. That night, I hadn't forgotten about the girl. I was still able to sleep. I'm not the type of person who can't sleep just because something paranormal happened to them. Though, I was still scared the girl would appear in my room again and wake me up. A few hours later, The scariest thing happened. I was woken up by the sound of the girl asking me if I've seen her little brother anywhere. I sat up after hearing the voice. I looked around. I didn't see her anywhere. I suddenly noticed a rosebush growing on my bedroom floor. I immediately became scared by this. I started to notice something climbing out of it. Guess who it was? That's right. It was her. She looked normal this time, because she had eyes. She also looked concerned. She asked the question that I am getting pretty tired of hearing, "Have you seen my little brother anywhere yet?" I decided that it was time to speak this time. I got out of bed and slowly walked up to her and said that I still haven't seen her little brother anywhere and I probably never will. She didn't say anything for about a minute after that. Suddenly, a smile started to spread across her face. It got bigger and bigger. It started to look kind of creepy. Her eyes also started to widen. They got so wide that she looked like somebody snuck up on her from behind and scared her. I decided to go back to focusing on her smile. When I did, I nearly gasped. It was the biggest and scariest smile I had ever seen. Her terrifyingly widened eyes made it worse. She started giggling. Her face stayed this way while she was giggling. It was like it was frozen that way. She started giggling harder. She also kept snorting. She was really starting to freak me out. The fact that she still had that scary smile and widened eyes freaked me out the most. Suddenly, the girl started screaming. She started jumping up and down while flailing her arms. I also noticed that she wasn't screaming. She was just laughing so hard that it sounded like screaming. She was really starting to freak me out. Her arms started flailing harder. Her legs started knocking together. As she continued to do all this crazy stuff, it got worse. Her arms were flailing like a puppet's arms. I am not exaggerating. They literally looked boneless and wiggly. Her legs looked that way too as they were knocking together. She had gone totally insane. Her arms and legs were moving like crazy and her face was still frozen in that terrifying smile and widened eyes. She was still scream-laughing also. She was totally creeping me out. She stopped scream-laughing and she started screaming a lot of random words such as: brother, little, you, seen, buildings, car, gone. I couldn't take it any more. I ran under the covers. I wrapped myself tightly in them and stayed totally still. I could still hear her. She went back to her creepy and insane scream-laughing. The scream-laughing suddenly stopped. It was like she had a mute button and somebody pressed it. I took a small peek through the covers. I could see that the girl was gone and so was the rosebush. I slowly got out from under the covers. She was nowhere to be seen. I was still frightened so I went back under the covers. That was everything that happened. I never saw the girl or the rosebush again. I'm not saying it's all over though. Category:Beings